Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me
by live2tivo
Summary: Lucas hears a rumor, and goes to Josie to see if it's true. Josie has other things on her mind. Written as a challenge from a friend about two years ago. JL. Please review.


**Title**: Kiss Me. Kiss Me. Kiss Me.

**Author**: Live2TiVo/ Musical Junkie/ Tally  
**Feedback**: is something I love like a fat kid loves cake.

**Pairing**: Josie/Lucas. (OTP, baby! Vaughn who?)

**Word Count**: 1,023 (without this chart thingy at the top)

**Rating**: K+/PG

**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Summary**: Lucas is stupid; Josie reflects.

**Notes**: This the result of a challenged given to me by a bored friend in Chemistry to have write a fic where you see Josie's thoughts after anybody speaks. I wrote this over a year and a half ago, but never got around to typing it.

**Special Thanks**: To whoever it was who challenged me to do this. It was so long ago, that I don't even remember.

**Spoilers:** Not really.

**Warnings: **Stay out of the science room!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, the rights to _Strange Days _are not under the tree this year.

* * *

"Is it true?" _Let's see: out of breath, asking an extremely vague question—must be some kind of rumor about me. Great._

"Is _what _true, Corrine?" _$10 says it involves a guy._

"You… Vaughn… whole school… talking." _Lovely. This is going to be _fun.

"Catch your breath and tell me what Vaughn and I are supposed to have done." _I swear if everyone thinks we're 'going steady', I'm kicking_someone's _ass. Anyone. _

"The whole school is saying that you and Vaughn were kissing in the science classroom earlier." _Why is it _always _the science lab? I don't spend _all _my time in the science lab, especially not making out with---_

"Wait. What? When? The only time I _remotely _kissed Vaughn was when he switched bodies with Lucas." _Which totally didn't count, by the way._

"We never did clear exactly who you kissed, Josie." We _didn't; _I _did. We were doing a play—the only way I would've known I wasn't kissing Lucas is if we hadn't been reading lines. There wasn't a bit of Vaughn in that kiss. It was all Lucas. Wish he could have been there for it. It was one hell of a…_

"Josie! Josie!"_Why'd she have to interrupt me? I was having a perfectly nice recollection._

"Sorry, I kind of went to my own little dimension there." _Actually, I've been to my own personal dimension and it wasn't nearly as nice as that kiss_.

"Still trying to figure who it was, eh?" _I figured it out before they called scene._

"No." _Leave me alone._

"So, you _do _know who, then?" _Yes._

"No." _Yes. Yes. Yes._

"Are you sure?"_That it was Lucas? Yes._

"I'm sure." _Will she drop it already. Oh, the door, thank God!_

"Come in!" _Corrine and I are talking in unison now. Lovely._

"Hey, Josie, can I talk to you for a minute?" _Lucas. Even more lovely._

"Sure, Lucas." _Just ask me about Vaughn so I can tell you it's a lie and you can leave._

"I'll go make myself scarce." _Finally. _

"Marshall's in our room." _Yes, Corrine, go meet your non-boyfriend._

"So… I heard about you and Vaughn." _Why am I not betting real money on what people are going to say? I'd be rich by now._

"So has the rest of the school." _Who are all going to ask me about it tonight at dinner. Which I'm _totally _looking forward to, by the way._

"I had five people tell me about on my way to your room." _I'm never leaving this room again. Ever. Who needs dinner? I think there's a jar of peanut butter in here somewhere._

"It's not true."_That was blunt._

"What do you mean?"_What do you think I mean? The rumors aren't true. God, I thought you were the smart one._

"What everyone's saying about me and Vaughn. We're not dating and we _definitely_weren't making out in Z's classroom." _Besides, making out in a science lab? I have a little more class than that._

"But the whole school…" _Let it go. _

"…is wrong. I have no idea where all of this is coming from, but it's a _lie_. As in _not true_. As in I am not now nor have I ever been dating Vaughn Pearson." _As in I like you, dimwit._

"Really?" _Now would be a good time to ask me out._

"Really. I actually have my sights set on someone else." _If he doesn't get this, I may have to slap him._

"Who?" _Just great. Now I have to do this the hard way. Must I spell it out for him?_

"Never mind." _I L-I-K-E Y-O-U!_

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone. Do I know him?" _I certainly hope so. _

"You know him very well?" _Do not say Marshall. For the love of God, do _not _say Marshall. _

"Well, I know it's not Marshall… right?" _You're damn right it's not Marshall, you idiot._

"No, it's definitely _not _Marshall." _Good lord, he's slow today._

"Give me another hint!" _Is he really _that _oblivious?_

"He's in the science club." _If he doesn't get it from that, I _will_shoot him._

"Well, it's not Marshall..." _Yeah. Keep going._ "And, it's not Vaughn…"_Come on, Lucas, you're so close you can taste it!_ "That just leaves m—" _By George, I think he's got it. _"Oh."_Care to expand on that a little bit? _"Wow… okay, so… um… yeah" _Guess being good at science means that your verbal skills disappear. Want to try a verb or something there, Lucas? Perhaps a noun?_

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you." _And, I'm sorry that you're too thick to have figured it out._

"This isn't some sort of joke is it?" _Oh, yeah, I'm _totally _kidding right now._

"I'm not kidding, Lucas." _Just believe me, so we can make out._

"Really?" _Yes, really, now kiss me._

"Really." _Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me._

"That's good."_You know what would be good? If you stopped talking and kissed me._

"I'm glad you think so." _Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me._

"You want to know something?" _As long as it's how your lips feel against mine, sure._

"I don't know. Tell me, and I'll decide if I wanted to know it." _And if it's anything but that you want to kiss me, I don't want to know._

"I like someone in the Science Club, too." _Really? Any chance you wanna try kissing that someone?_

"So..." _Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss Me. _

"Yeah." _For the love of God, kiss me!_

"Lucas…" _I can't take any more of this_. "Are you planning to kiss me anytime soon, or can I read _War and Peace _while you finish talking?" _I can not believe I just said that._

"I can't imagine you reading _War and Peace_, Josie" _And I can't imagine why it's taking you so freaking long to kiss me!_

"Then kiss me, so I don't have to." _Come on. There is practically a neon sign flashing over my head right now._

"Are you sure?" _Uh, yes. Shut up, and kiss me. _

"I'm sure." _Ooh! He's leaning in. Finally! I can't believe that Lucas Randall is about to…_

* * *

I tried to fix this a little bit when I was typing it, but none of my betas know Strange Days, and thus refused to edit it. 

Anyway, see that little purple-ish button down there? It's a lovely little button, and clicking on it will bring up a screen where you can review. And, if you have time to read, you have time to review, right? Hehe.

Keep in mind that this was written two years ago and that having Josie think after anyone speaks was part of the challenge given to me. As was the fact there are no actions or descriptions.


End file.
